Cheater
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: Genesis is really angry with his lover, and, apparently he has something important to say. NOT LEMON! but yaoi warning! T for some adult situations. ONE SHOT.


**First of all: Wellcome :D and thanks for reading!  
Second: This is yaoi xD if you don't like it, well, you can read if you want, but I told you o.o  
I'm from Argentina, so, I speak spanish, I apologize if there's some words that are not written correctly, but I think you'll understand it :D  
This is an one-shot, SephirothxGenesis (loveloveloveloveLOVE) so, hope you like it and comment :3**

* * *

**Cheater**

Genesis stand in a corner of his room, with a capricious face, the face that Sephiroth loves so much, after all, the auburn guy looks so cute and vulnerable, and not only that: His face mean only one thing...

-I'm jealous. -He said.

-Calm down...

Sephiroth walk to his red lover with a smile, and push him to the wall, being closer to Genesis' lips.

-I want you, I don't want anybody, except you. -The General continued with his seductive voice.

Genesis looked up, crashing his blue sapphires, with the green emeralds of the man in front of him: He looks so majestic, that silver hair, falling down his face... His naughty smile. Genesis was definitely working hard to stay annoying with that man, but he've to "Endure the torment".

-I... -The auburn mumbled. -I don't know... If I can believe you...

Was too dificult to continue being upset, the red soldier was dying to hug him, his lips was beginning to burn.

-It seems like I have to show you. -The silver lover spoke, still being closer to the other man.

He can feel the desperate breath of the blue-eyed guy, and that make Genesis more adorable for him.

-Show me... What? -Genesis asked innocent.

The other man just smirk.

-Show you that i'm saying the truth. -He looks at Genesis' lips. -Do you want that I show you something else?

-Stop it. -The blue-eyed guy showed his capricious face again. -You are evil-minded. -He walk to his bed and sit.

Sephiroth start laughing.

-That's not funny. -Genesis look at him.

The silver general walk to be closer to his lover one more time, and push him with his body, to fall on him.

-I think you are evil-minded, my love. -He smirk.

-You corrupted me. -The poet can't let him win.

-I can show you everything, if you want.

-I want to breathe freely, so get off. -He try to push Sephiroth away from him, even knowing that the silver general was stronger than him. He complained getting not what he want.

-But I like the way you are breathing now. -He removed a rebel hair of Genesis' face.

-I hate when you do that. -The red soldier complained one more time.

-Touch your hair? -Sephiroth asks, touching Genesis' hair again.

-No, I hate when I'm upset with you, and you start to do that things. -He looked away.

-Oh, It's a shame, I love when you're upset with me and you start to acting like a capricious child.

-Well, that's because I'm capricious. -He frowned.

-I know. -Sephiroth smiled.

-Sephiroth... -His lover said almost in a whisper.

-Yes? -He looked curiously.

-Get off! -Genesis frowned again.

The general sighed.

-What the hell is wrong with you, Genesis? -He asked, so tired.

-You know... And you're not doing it well, Seph. -Genesis looks so angry.

Silence seized Genesis' room, and let both soldiers on bed, Sephiroth still on the top.  
The silvered was looking away from his lover, Genesis couldn't endure the situation, he always hate when Sephiroth feels that he can't look in his eyes, because that make Genesis feel so bad.

-Now you're sad... -Sephiroth whisper, still looking another way.

-I don't like to fight... With you...

-Then, why we fight? -The general looks at his lover, finally.

-Amm... -The other man hesitated. -Because i'm childish and possessive? -He offer to his lover a shamed look.

-What do you think? -Sephiroth roll his green eyes.

-I'm ...Well... I... -It's so difficult to apologize.

Sephiroth look at Genesis, and paralyzed him, the auburn guy can't continued talking, or trying to talk. The general approached to the red soldier, and whispered in his ear.

-You know that I love you, anyway.

The blue-eyed took Sephiroth's face and look at him for a few seconds, just for kiss him in a passionate way, putting his arms around Sephiroth's neck and attracting the general's body even closer, letting out little gasps between each kiss. The silvered pressed his body against his lover, and captured him in his arms.

-Well, maybe that's because i'm the only one who knows how turn you on like nobody else. -The auburn said, when the kiss ended.

-I really like when you kiss me in that desperate way. -Sephiroth honestly confessed.

-I'm still jealous. -He smirk.

The silvered sighed.

-She is just a fangirl, you have a lot of fans, too.

-I don't care, I'm still jealous. -Genesis continued smiling.

-You just want to annoy me. -He smiled, too.

-You're right... -Put his hand in Sephiroth's cheek. -Now... You're a little heavy, my general...

-Oh, I got it, commander Rhapsodos.

Genesis laugh.

-But... I'm still jealous. -He smile naughty.

-Ok, I'll stay with you tonight. -The man lay in the other side of the auburn's bed.

-That's what I want all this time.

-You're a cheater, Genesis. -He smile.

-Of course I am.

The auburn took a book beside him, and start reading.

* * *

**I'm hungry of comments! give me your reviews, please! :D**


End file.
